Certains l'aiment assis
by Zephineange
Summary: Charles a perdu ses jambes, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que dans toute cette histoire, le pire reste l'attitude de mère poule d'Erik qui, franchement, devenait agaçante. En Avent toutes ! (partie XXII)


**Certains l'aiment assis**

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est mon deuxième OTP. Voilà. J'espère que cet OS qui vient du coeur vous plaira. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Marvel (dont les personnages sont trèèèèèès exploités XD)

**Remerciements :** Merci à Aelis et fidjet, fidèles entre les fidèles.

**Pairing :** Charles/Erik

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis sur la terrasse de son bureau, Charles profitait de la vue du jardin et de l'air frais, en attendant de recevoir une mère qui souhaitait inscrire son fils dans son institut. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Dans des moments comme celui-là, il arrivait presque à oublier dans quel état il était. L'incident de Cuba s'était produit il y avait déjà près de six mois, mais il allait sans doute lui falloir encore beaucoup de temps pour accepter l'idée qu'il finirait ses jours dans un fauteuil roulant.

« Allez ! Du nerf ! On a encore trois kilomètres à faire, et à cette vitesse là, on n'est pas près d'arriver ! » s'exclama une voix forte.

Charles ouvrit les yeux en souriant et les baissa sur l'allée sous la terrasse. Il regarda avec affection le groupe d'adolescents qui passait devant lui au pas de course et, surtout, le possesseur de la voix. Erik.

Ç'avait été une vraie surprise que de voir le mutant sur le pas de la porte un beau matin, avec une grande partie de la troupe qu'il avait constituée. Après Cuba, Charles n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il s'était dit que ça ne durerait pas, que bientôt l'autre repartirait, qu'il ne pourrait pas rester là sans rien faire, mais il avait eu tort. Non seulement Erik n'était pas parti, mais il avait soutenu Charles dans son projet de fonder une école et il lui avait proposé de s'occuper des séances de sport, ce qu'il s'était empressé d'accepter.

Et depuis cinq mois que cela durait, cela se passait plutôt bien. Ils avaient beaucoup de nouveaux élèves, des enfants pour la plupart, mais aussi quelques adolescents. C'étaient eux qu'Erik était en train de martyriser.

Charles sourit encore, jeta un dernier regard au jardin à moitié perdu dans la brume et rentra à l'intérieur. Il commençait à savoir manier plutôt bien son fauteuil, et, point positif, il était sûr d'avoir gagné de nombreux muscles dans les bras. Mais il serait tout de même bien content quand Hank, assisté d'Erik, aurait fini son prototype de fauteuil à moteur.

Il soupira en s'installant derrière son bureau. Ses jambes lui manquaient. Pouvoir aller où il voulait lui manquait, courir, nager, danser, faire l'amour n'importe comment, tout lui manquait. Quand Erik était revenu, il avait lu dans son regard la culpabilité, le remord, la honte. Et il avait senti que quelque chose entre eux avait définitivement changé.

Ils étaient devenus amants presque dès le début. Leur attirance pour l'autre avait été brutale, immédiate. Dès que c'était possible, ils se sautaient dessus, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Ils avaient essayé de nouvelles choses, expérimenté, testé leurs limites. Et ils avaient réalisé que dans les bras l'un de l'autre, presque tout était possible. Malgré leur passif, et leurs expériences précédentes, ils avaient tout de suite eu confiance. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Lorsqu'il l'avait laissé à Cuba, Erik ne savait pas qu'il serait paralysé. Il ne l'avait appris qu'un mois plus tard, lorsque Raven, mise au courant de la situation par Hank, avait décidé qu'elle voulait rentrer pour s'occuper de lui. Et Erik avait pris la décision de rentrer aussi. Il avait réalisé que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire, c'était de se battre contre Charles. Alors il était revenu. Ses excuses avaient été acceptées, Charles aurait tout accepté pour ne pas retomber dans l'enfer qu'avait été le mois sans lui, et presque tout était revenu à la normale. Tout, sauf la manière dont il le traitait.

Erik le considérait comme un objet fragile que l'on devait manier avec précaution pour ne pas qu'il se brise. Il n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers les autres, il était toujours aussi renfermé et rude, mais avec Charles, il s'adoucissait. Il lui parlait doucement, ne le touchait qu'en l'effleurant. Et quand ils étaient seuls, c'était encore pire. Dire que leur vie sexuelle en avait souffert aurait été le plus gros des euphémismes. Non seulement c'était devenu compliqué puisque la quasi totalité de ce que Charles ressentait devait passer par Erik via télépathie, mais en plus celui-ci se comportait toujours comme s'il allait faire une bêtise et casser Charles. Ça devenait légèrement irritant.

En quelques jours, Erik Lehnsherr, un des mutants les plus dangereux au monde, exterminateur de nazis au sourire effrayant et à la voix terrifiante, s'était transformé en mère poule. Et Charles détestait ça. Il n'était pas en sucre nom de Dieu !  
Un discret tapotement à la porte le tira de ses pensées, ça devait être son rendez-vous. Il prit le temps de se ressaisir quelques instants, avant de lancer d'une voix joviale un « Entrez ! »

o0o

Un sourire aux lèvres, Charles regarda le petit garçon, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, transformer les graines dans la main de sa mère en marguerites. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il prit les fleurs et les tendit à Raven, qui avait tenu à assister à l'entretien. Celle-ci, ravie, remercia l'enfant avec un grand sourire, et le regarda aller se rasseoir aux côtés de sa mère, qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Son regard n'était que tendresse et fierté, et les deux mutants se dirent avec le même regret qu'ils auraient bien aimé être regardés comme ça eux aussi.

« Vous acceptez alors ? demanda la femme, Elisabeth Dorchester de son nom, d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Bien entendu, répondit Charles en souriant. Je suis sûr que tu te plairas beaucoup ici Henri, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon qui semblait tout excité à cette perpective. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir les jardins avec Raven pendant que je discute des détails avec ta maman ? »

Henri hocha la tête vigoureusement et sauta du fauteuil pour aller rejoindre la mutante bleue qui lui prit la main.

« Je vais te montrer les massifs de roses, ils sont très jolis en cette saison, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils sont moins jolis que toi », répondit l'enfant, provoquant le rire des adultes.

Elisabeth regarda son fils partir en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Il tient ça de son père, toujours une phrase charmeuse à la bouche, dit-elle, comme pour s'excuser.

- Votre fils est adorable madame, vous pouvez en être fière.

- Je le suis. Je vous remercie d'accepter de le prendre ici, je suis persuadée que vous pourrez l'aider au mieux », assura la femme.

Charles sourit, acceptant le compliment, avant d'aborder les points plus techniques concernant la rentrée de Henri.

« En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir tant de confiance dans cette école madame. Elle est encore jeune vous savez, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'elle attire de plus en plus de monde. Et je suis content d'avoir pour une fois en face de moi un parent de l'enfant qui veut y entrer, trop souvent ils arrivent seuls ici, finit Charles sur un ton attristé.

- C'est justement pour ça que votre école a tant d'importance monsieur Xavier : elle accueille tous ceux qui en ont besoin. Elle offre aux enfants la possibilité de grandir sans être effrayés de ce qu'ils peuvent faire, et ça c'est merveilleux. La communauté mutante vous en est très reconnaissante.

- La communauté... Vous en faite partie ? demanda Charles intéressé, la femme n'ayant ps précisé qu'elle était une mutante également.

- Oui, et en son nom je vais vous faire un cadeau, dit-elle en se levant doucement et en contournant le bureau. Mais pour cela j'ai besoin que vous me donniez votre confiance également, ajouta-t-elle en plantant ses yeux verts dans les bleus.

- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, vous l'avez », répondit Charles qui avait rapidement sondé l'esprit de la femme quand elle était entrée et qui n'y avait rien vu d'inquiétant.

Elisabeth s'agenouilla aux côtés du professeur, le pencha un peu en avant sous le regard perplexe de ce dernier, souleva son cardigan et sa chemise et posa délicatement la main sur le bas de son dos. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

Au début, Charles ne sentit rien. Puis peu à peu, ce fut comme si on rebranchait un à un des fils qui avaient été sectionnés. Il put d'abord sentir l'étoffe rugueuse de son pantalon, puis ses fesses posées sur son fauteuil, le courant d'air qui passait juste au dessus de ses chaussettes, le fermoir de ses chaussures qui avait été un peu trop serrées. Il pouvait même bouger ses orteils ! Et, dans un éclair, il comprit : il ne savait pas comment, mais elle l'avait guéri.

Un raclement de gorge bruyant l'arracha à son émerveillement. Erik se tenait sur le pas de la porte et semblait passablement énervé.

« Je suppose que tu as une bonne explication au fait qu'une femme soit agenouillée à côté de toi et que tu sois presque affalé sur ton bureau ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale. C'est comme ça que tu reçois tous les parents d'élèves ? »

L'air de rien, Elisabeth se releva et épousseta sa jupe. Charles, la gorge trop nouée pour parler, prit appui sur le bureau et commença doucement à se lever.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Erik d'un air perplexe.

- Il est en train de vous montrer son cadeau, la moindre des choses serait de se réjouir avec lui vous ne croyez pas ? dit la femme d'une voix ironique en s'éloignant un peu.

- Cadeau ? Mais de quoi elle parle, Charles, qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta le manipulateur de métal, devant le mutisme inhabituel du télépathe.

- Erik, elle...mes jambes...elle m'a rendu mes jambes, bégaya Charles l'air de ne pas y croire. Regarde, je marche !

- Quoi ?! Mais...comment c'est possible ? s'écria l'autre en accourant auprès de Charles pour le soutenir et l'aider à faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

- C'est ma mutation, répondit la femme, je peux manipuler les cellules, soit pour les réparer...soit pour les détruire, répondit la femme en souriant. Mais j'aime assez à penser que je suis une guérisseuse, c'est plus simple.

- Est-ce que que ce sera permanent ?

- J'y compte bien ! Sinon je vous donne le droit d'ouvrir un bureau des réclamations ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

- Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? demanda Charles en prenant une de ses mains entre les siennes.

- Me remercier ? Mais c'est moi qui vous remercie monsieur Xavier. Pour ce que vous avez fait et continuez à faire pour nous. Vous n'avez pas idée de la portée bénéfique de vos actes, vous nous avez rendu l'espoir, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix, conclut-elle en regardant le télépathe droit dans les yeux. Je crois que je vais vous laissez, vous allez avoir beaucoup de choses à rattraper, je reviendrai dans une semaine avec Henri, comme nous en avons convenu. Pas la peine de me reconduire, je connais le chemin. »

Elle salua les deux hommes en leur serrant la main et sortit du bureau. Ceux-ci restèrent un instant interdit devant la sortie brusque, puis tous deux se mirent à sourire. Charles noua ses bras autour du cou d'Erik afin de se stabiliser, ses jambes étaient encore trop faibles pour le supporter, et pencha la tête sur le côté en disant d'un air mutin :

« Il va falloir que tu fasses taire tes instincts de mère poule, parce que je ne vais pas tarder à pouvoir faire ce que je veux sur mes deux jambes sans ton aide...

- Instincts de mère poule ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit le deuxième un peu vexé.

- Oh si tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, renchérit-il en imitant la voix d'Erik. ''Fais attention, à cet endroit le parquet est glissant, je vais te pousser pour que tu ne dérapes pas'', ''Je vais t'aider à sortir du lit, tu pourrais tomber et te faire mal'', ''Ne bouge pas je t'apporte ce livre, tu vas te fatiguer'', et enfin, mon préféré : ''Non Charles, tu est trop fragile, il faut que j'y aille doucement pour ne pas aggraver ton état''.

- Je suis presque certain de n'avoir jamais dit cette dernière phrase, déclara l'autre un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Tu la pensais tellement fort que c'était comme si tu me l'avais criée dans la tête. Et je t'assure que j'aurais pu supporter que tu n'y ailles pas tout le temps avec des pincettes en cristal.

- Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'on va voir », conclut Erik, qui n'avait pas digéré sa brève crise de jalousie face à la femme agenouillée, en attrapant Charles à bras le corps et en l'allongeant sur le bureau qu'il avait débarrassé de tout objet métallique.

Charles poussa un cri de surprise, vite étouffé par les lèvres de son amant qui ne perdit pas de temps pour commencer à lui ôter ses vêtements. Il sourit intérieurement, il allait finir par le récupérer son Erik d'avant l'accident. Et il allait avoir droit à une partie de jambes en l'air digne de ce nom. C'était pas trop tôt. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'habillait comme un vieux professeur d'Oxford qu'il en avait pris les habitudes après tout.

o0o

Raven se hâtait vers le bureau de son frère. Quand le petit Henri lui avait dit que ''sa maman pouvait guérir n'importe quoi'', elle avait aussitôt pensé qu'elle pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour les jambes de Charles. Elle avait croisé la femme qui descendait et celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle avait déjà fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Le sourire qu'elle arborait ne laissait guère de doute quant à la nature et à la réussite de l'opération. Raven se hâtait donc pour se réjouir avec son frère.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle allait frapper quand elle entendit des bruits plus que significatifs. Des gémissements, qui ne pouvaient venir que de Charles, des coups répétés et des respirations haletantes.

Ce. N'était. Pas. Possible. Charles avait récupéré ses jambes depuis cinq minutes et ils s'étaient déjà sautés dessus comme des lapins ? Mais qu'avait-elle fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? Déjà que la situation avait été à la limite du supportable avant Cuba, lorsqu'au détour de chaque couloir il était possible de tomber sur eux en train de copuler, maintenant qu'ils avaient six mois de frustration derrière eux, ça allait être juste invivable.

Raven soupira bruyamment et s'éloigna avant d'entendre des choses qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas entendre. Autant prévenir les autres dès maintenant. Et peut-être établir un plan d'action pour mettre les enfants à l'abri. Elle allait décréter un état d'alerte scènes X permanent.

Avec les deux nymphomanes qui leur servaient souvent de pères d'adoption, ça valait sans doute mieux.

* * *

Voilà ! ^^ Le personnage d'Elisabeth est inspiré d'une amie, une véritable sainte, que je tiens à remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a pu faire pour moi. ^^

À demain ! (si j'arrive à finir mon OS, en cours de travaux depuis deux semaines ^^')


End file.
